Need you
by Mirishka
Summary: Ronon Dex and John Sheppard have already had one session together but need another- PWP - SLASH


**Need you**

**Ronon Dex & John Sheppard – SLASH _ PWP**

**Summary:**

Ronon and Shep have had their first experience together and enjoyed it immensely. They just can't seem to keep their hands off each other.

Ronon didn't go to see Carter leave for Earth, she had mentioned the previous night she would prefer him not to be there, so he waited in his quarters until he knew she had left before going down to the gym to meet Teyla. There wasn't going to be any off world mission today but Shep would be tied up helping Mr. Woolsey settle in; however, he and Ronon had arranged to meet up later in Shep's quarters for a few beers. Keeping himself busy, Ronon had planned a training session with Teyla first, then he was going to teach Rodney some basic hand to hand combat, which he thought if nothing else, would be fun and give him the opportunity to slap him around.

Shep returning to his quarters after what had seemed a very long day with the Mr. Woolsey headed for the shower. He was looking forward to seeing Ronon; having caught a glimpse of him training earlier with Teyla he had become hot and bothered and for most of the day walked round with a semi. Ronon looked awesome as he moved, his athleticism was beyond measure and he was so fucking hot! Damn! Already he was getting a hard on, this man was driving him crazy. Getting into the shower he gave himself a burst of cold water to still his aching cock, he was hoping Ronon was going to ease his ardor later and didn't want to jerk off right now.

Ronon arrived as arranged, opening the door and inviting him in, Shep felt himself flush slightly, this was the first time he had been alone with Ronon since their previous encounter and it was still a bit nerve-wracking. As Ronon entered the room Shep watched him and found his heart already beating faster at the sight, he was fucking gorgeous. Looking at his ass just turned him on, especially in the tight leather pants that seemed to mould themselves around his cheeks.

Sprawling himself on the bed leaning on his side, Ronon watched Shep sit in the nearby chair, examining his features he realized Shep was watching him back just as attentively. Rubbing his hands over his chest and down to his belly, Ronon lifted his shirt to scratch, revealing a tiny morsel of flesh. Eagerly Shep continued to stare as his buddy began his teasing.

"You're a fucking tease"

Grinning and unable to stop himself running his tongue over his lower lip, Ronon glided his hand over his crotch, squeezing softly, causing the leather to creek. Shuffling in the chair, Shep with his pants bulging at the sight of wandering hands mimicked his torturer. Raising his eyebrow and feeling a contest beginning, Ronon lay on his back, bringing his other hand to unfasten his pants revealing naked flesh. Lifting up he pushed the soft leather down, exposing his cock, hard and already leaking. Cupping his balls with one hand whilst he ran his fingers over the slick length he watched Shep, almost begging him to come over and play. Letting out a quiet moan he flashed his finger over his wet tip before bringing it to his mouth to suck on it, and then replaced it to play further. Shep was quick to admit defeat, he couldn't resist any longer. Moving over to the bed, taking off his t-shirt before lying down next to his victor, Shep went straight for Ronon's mouth, but hesitated just before he reached his target, staring at the soft eyes, wanting to tease him a little as payback. Ronon was easily the master at this game, letting his tongue sneak out and glide over his lips to wet them; he knew Shep couldn't restrain himself and let out soft growl, just to make sure he had his full attention.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Shep breathed, before placing his mouth over Ronon's.

There eager mouths finally made contact, soft lips melting together whilst tongues searched. Breathing became heavier as their bodies pressed against each other and Shep's hands reached under the Satedan's shirt. "Take it off" he asked as he tried to lift it over his head. Obligingly it was removed, giving Shep what he wanted, to see his lovers beautiful chest. Teasing his fingers over the light dusting of hair before continuing down towards the soft belly flesh, he lingered. Ronon breathed a sigh into Shep's mouth before his lover dragged himself away, kissing his way down his chin before licking and sucking on his neck. Nuzzling his way up to Ronon's ear, breathing softly he whispered, "I wanna fuck you Ronon" before he continued his suckling. Reaching his hand up to run through Shep's hair, Ronon grabbed and pulled his head away from his neck before forcing his tongue into his open mouth. Taking that as a good sign Shep's hand wandered lower, brushing against the slick cock he teased his fingers round, taking hold before moving up to the crown and rubbing gently. Soft groans left Ronon's mouth and pulling himself away briefly begged, "suck me first".

Dragging himself away from the hot mouth Shep shuffled himself down, kissing the flesh then biting gently as he listened to Ronon's soft groans. His tongue now within licking distance of the hard cock he flicked his tongue over its crown, causing a sharp intake of breath from Ronon. Suckling gently, Shep's lips mouthed him, tasting and lapping up the juice as it leaked out from the tip.

"Let me watch Shep" Ronon raised his head to speak and pushed on his lovers shoulder to move him down further. Shep knelt up and pulled the leather pants the rest of the way down, before removing them completely. His own cock was rigid and fighting to get out so he dispatched his own pants too.

Getting in between the powerful limbs he kissed the inside of Ronon's thighs before brushing his face across his balls, breathing out as his lips moved over the tender sweetmeats, before taking each of them into his mouth. Ronon was now raised up on his elbows watching as his buddy sucked on his balls. "Hmm…. Feels good"

Releasing Ronon's jewels and moving up the hardness, Shep took the tip in his mouth and sucked hard, moving his head up and down before impaling his face onto the length.

"Aw… fuck!" Ronon cursed, tilting his head back closing his eyes as his hips thrust up, forcing his cock deeper into Shep's mouth. Unable to take the full length, Shep had to pull off from the length before he gagged, Ronon was quite a size and he hadn't fully mastered the art of blow jobs, given they had only had their first experiment a few nights before. But he planned to become an expert, seeing Ronon naked was enough to make anyone want to get a degree in blowjobs, he was so hot.

"Turn over buddy, I need to see that ass of yours" Shep moved his hands down Ronon's thighs and motioned to him to turn over.

Laying down flat on his stomach Ronon raised up on his elbows and turned his head over his should to watch his playmate. Practically salivating over the sexy ass, Shep moved his hands gently over the firm cheeks and part of the way up his back before returning. Easing his cheeks apart, he dipped low and ran his tongue into Ronon's crack causing him to moan softly. Flicking his tongue over the puckered hole, he teased a while before pushing into the tightness making Ronon push back and growling. "Fuck!" Ronon hung his head down as the sensation of Shep's tongue was sending shivers up his spine. Realizing his lovers' need for more Shep licked his finger and started teasing his anus, at the same time playing with his tongue and dipping the tip of his finger inside causing the Satedan to push back more.

Ronon's breathing was becoming heavier and his hips where gyrating onto Shep's tongue and exploring finger. He was ready for more, needed more and Shep was eager to assist. Getting up to reach to the drawer, he took out the lube and resumed his position between Ronon's legs. Applying the lube liberally to his fingers he teased Ronon's ass-hole before easing inside his tightness. "Fuck yeah!" Ronon managed to moan out. "More…need more". He was almost pleading when he asked, raising his thighs slightly to enable his hips to rise higher onto the exploring digit. Shep leaned forward and propped himself up on his free hand whilst the other dug deep into Ronon. Kissing the supple skin of Ronon's back as he finger fucked him, his own hips pressing against his hand as it moved into the ass.

"You like that buddy?"

The groans coming from Ronon was enough to tell him he did, so he ups the stakes and gave him another finger. Hissing and breathing harder Ronon cursed, "Fuck!"

Spreading his fingers inside the tight hole, Shep tried to loosen his lover, ready for his cock. He had been thinking about fucking Ronon for the last few days now, and he wanted to make sure Ronon enjoyed it, just as he did.

"Aw… fuck….fuck me Shep, I wanna feel you're cock inside me now"

"You ready?"

"Yeah, can't wait any longer c'mon, fuck me" Ronon was almost begging and Shep was ready to ease his lovers yearning.

Sitting up he applied more lube to his hand and rang it over his hardness, he was almost bursting and his balls were taught and aching. Stroking his cock and ensuring it was completely lubed he moved himself closer, pushing his thighs into Ronon's, spreading them apart and letting his cock slide up the Satedan's crack. "Aw… fuck that feels hot," he moaned as he watched the tip of his erection peep through the cheeks as they squeezed him. Taking his shaft, he nudged it onto Ronon's sphincter, slowly pushing forward with his hips, into the tightness.

"AW FUCK!" Ronon was breathing hard through gritted teeth as he felt Shep's cock inside him. Unsure if it was pleasure or pain but knew he didn't want it to stop, he pushed back.

"Yeah… you like that?"

Ronon buried his face in the pillow but Shep who now eased himself inside the vice deeper could still hear his muffled gasps. "You're so fucking tight! Feels amazing," he groaned, as he fucked the Satedan. Throwing his head back Ronon cried out to his playmate, "Aw…fuck…harder Shep!" impaling himself deeper onto his lover. Shep placed his hands on Ronon's hips and pulled him hard onto his cock, both of them crying out in pleasure as he battered into the sexy tightness. Ronon wiggled his hips, searching for the right place and Shep realizing thrust deeper, hoping to find it. He leaned forward and grabbed hold of Ronon's dreads, pulling his head back nuzzled his face into his shoulder. Pushing in as far as he could, his hips smacked up against the firm cheeks, pumping into him whilst he bit and suckled on Ronon's flesh. "Aw…aw…." Ronon cursed on every hard breath he forced out, his throaty growl getting louder with each thrust. Releasing the grasp on Ronon's dreads Shep moved his hand round to his cock, hard and leaking juice he stroked it causing Ronon to whimper and groan louder. It didn't take long, after only a few strokes…

"Gonna…..cum…..fuck!"

Taking only seconds before Ronon's orgasm hit, his sticky cum spilling into his lover's hand. Shep pumped him, releasing his climax. "Aw…ugh ….fuck!" Ronon unable to control his body, the surge of intense pleasure making him twitch and buck backwards onto Shep's cock up to the hilt, rubbing his prostrate giving the most unbelievable sensation he had ever had. "Yeah!.. Fuck.."

Shep's release hit hard, Ronon's muscles squeezing him like a vice, his cock head exploding inside the Satedan's ass. "Urgh.. Fuck…. My God!…yes!" Grinding himself into the hot sexiness his climax flowed through his whole body. He had wanted to fuck Ronon and now he had, the enormity of what he had done was heightening his orgasm. Biting into the flesh as he continued his final release, his last thrust was hard causing a final growl from Ronon.

Both of them still breathing hard, their orgasms finished, only the last lingering effects still causing the odd twitch in their taught bodies until they finally relaxed.

Shep pulled out and reached for his shirt, cleaning himself and Ronon with it, and then discarding it onto the floor. Ronon turned over and reached forward to take his lover's head in his hands, pulling him towards him and kissing him. "Fucking amazing!" he whispered into Shep's open mouth as he spoke between kisses. "Hmm. Knew you were gonna like it" he uttered back.


End file.
